Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Original Soundtrack
Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Original Soundtrack (ペルソナQ シャドウ オブ ザ ラビリンス オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 16 juillet 2014. Shoji Meguro, compositeur attitré de la série, n'a écrit que le thème d'ouverture. La composition revient à Atsushi Kitajoh et Toshiki Konishi, qui œuvrent en parallèle sur Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Yuzo Koshiro, compositeur des Etrian Odyssey, une autre série d'Atlus, y a participé avec un seul morceau. À l'instar de Persona 4: the Animation, on y retrouve le trio d'interprètes Lotus Juice / Yumi Kawamura / Shihoko Hirata, les paroles sont écrites par Lotus Juice, Benjamin Franklin, Reiko Tanaka et Azusa Kido. Pistes Disque 1 #'Maze of Life' (MAZE OF LIFE) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:Thème d'introduction. #'We're Here Now' (僕らは今ここにいる, ?'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'The Voice Someone Calls (PQ ver.)' (''The Voice Someone Calls -in the labyrinth-'') #:'Composition originale:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème d'introduction de l'équipe Gekkoukan. Extraite de ''Persona 3. #'Corn Dog' (アメリカンドッグ, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de Yasogami High. #'Strange School''' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée durant certaines interrogations du groupe. #'You in Wonderland' (不思議の国のアナタ, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. #'Labyrinth Culture Festival''' (迷宮文化祭, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Too Dangerous''' (アブナイ二人, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors de séquences comiques. #'Sweets and Cards''' (お菓子とトランプ, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. Variation de "You in Wonderland". #'Light the Fire Up in the Night -Dark Hour-''' (Light the Fire Up in the Night "KAGEJIKAN") #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Lotus Juice et Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat avec la SEES. #'Shadow in Wonderland' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. Variation de "You in Wonderland". #'Equilibrium' (均衡, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée durant la rencontre avec un boss. #'Laser Beam' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'Paroles et chant:' Lotus Juice #:'Chœur:' Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Joy (PQ ver.)' (''JOY -in the labyrinth-'') #:'Composition originale:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 3. #'Stuffed Toy' (あみぐるみ, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des ouvertures des coffres oubliés. #'Group Date Cafe''' (ごーこんきっさ, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. #'Takoyaki''' (TAKOYAKI) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouéé lors de scènes comiques. #'It's Show Time' (It's ショウ Time, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. Variation de "Group Date Cafe". #'Instinct and Longing''' (憧憬と本能, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. Variation de "Group Date Cafe". #'Paulownia Mall (PQ ver.)' (ポロニアンモール -in the labyrinth-'', ?'') #:'Composition originale:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'Paroles:' Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de l'infirmerie. Extraite de ''Persona 3. #'Donut' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors de scènes de rencontres. #'Evil Spirit Club' (放課後悪霊クラブ, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. #'You Shouldn't Be Here''' (あるはずのないもの, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des scènes de suspense. #'I'm Here...' (ここにいるよ･･･'', ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. Variation de "Evil Spirit Club". #'Key to a Mystery''' (key to a mystery) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors de scènes d'interrogations. #'Ahead to Silence' (静寂の先に, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. Variation de "Evil Spirit Club". #'Memories of the School (PQ ver.)' (学園の記憶 -in the labyrinth-'', ?'') #:'Composition originale:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 3. #'Disturbances - The One Called from Beyond' (戦乱　彼方より呼ばれし者, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Yuzo Koshiro #:'Violons:' Aya Ito (伊藤 彩) et Yuya Yanagihara (柳原 有弥) #:'Alto:' Mikiyo Kikuchi (菊地 幹代) #:'Violoncelle:' Masami Horisawa (堀沢 真己) #:'Trompette:' Teppei Kawakami (川上 鉄平) #:'Trombone:' Makoto Igarashi (五十嵐 誠) #:'Saxophone:' Norihiko Hibino (日比野 則彦) #:'Batterie:' Hiroki Murakami (村上 広樹) #:'Percussions:' Naoko Sato (佐藤 直子) #:'Basse:' Toshiyuki Tanahashi (棚橋 俊幸) #:'Guitares:' Tomoyoshi Hirano (平野 友義) et Satoshi Izumi (和泉 聡志) #:'Piano:' Taku Yabuki (矢吹 卓) #:'Orgue:' AYAKI (Ayaki Saito 齋藤 彰希) #:Thème de combat contre Zeus. Extraite des ''Etrian Odyssey. Disque 2 #'Glimpse of a Memory (PQ ver.)' (記憶の片隅 -in the labyrinth-'', ''?) #:Composition originale: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème d'introduction de l'équipe de Yasogami. Extraite de Persona 4. #'Light the Fire Up in the Night -Midnight Channel-' (Light the Fire Up in the Night "MAYONAKA") #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Lotus Juice et Shihoko Hirata #:Thème de combat avec l'équipe d'investigation. #'Way to Go!' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de victoire. #'Tea Break' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des scènes de rencontres. #'Like a Dream Come True (PQ ver.)' (Like a dream come true -in the labyrinth-'') #:'Composition originale:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des scènes de rencontres. Extraite de ''Persona 4. #'How Much? (PQ ver.)' (How much ? -in the labyrinth-'') #:'Composition originale:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'atelier de confection. Extraite de ''Persona 4. #'Inaba Pride Exhibit' (稲羽郷土展, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Jouée lors des scènes de rencontres. #'F.O.E''' #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #:Thème de combat contre un adversaire coriace. #'Unexpected Turn of Affairs' (怪しい雲行き, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Bonfire''' (篝火, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. #'Hot Chase''' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Looming Danger' (迫りくる脅威, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. Variation de "Bonfire". #'Memories of Time''' (時の記憶, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. Variation de "Bonfire". #'Best Friend''' (おともだち, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème de combat contre Shadow Rei. #'Promise''' (約束, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Proof''' (証'', ''?) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Another World' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Footsteps of Time' (時の足音, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du donjon final. #'Confrontation with the Past''' (過去との対峙, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Battle in the Clock Tower''' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de combat contre l'arachnée. #'The Infinite' #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du combat final contre le Dieu de l'Horloge. #'One Word Only' (たった一つの言葉, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Blue Sky''' (青空, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'Map to Tomorrow''' (明日への地図, ?'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Variation de "Changing Me". #'Changing Me' (''changing me) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Paroles: Azusa Kido #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:Violon: Emi Matsushita (松下 絵美) #:Thème de fin. #'Changing Me -Music Box ver.-' (changing me -a music box-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'écran des résultats. Galerie Catégorie:Albums Persona